


The Dream

by idris_hamish_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, References to Supernatural (TV), Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idris_hamish_winchester/pseuds/idris_hamish_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester couldn't sleep with all the thoughts swimming around in his head. He went out to sort them. When he finally got to sleep, he had the most amazing dream about the one thought he worried about the most. What happens when he's faced with it when he wakes up? Destiel fluffiness. Don't like, don't read. This is my first fic so sorry about the bad summary. I hope you like it. SEASON 5 SPOILERS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I apologise for the bad description. I hope you enjoy reading it. :D Let me know what you think.

DESTIEL FANFICTION:  
THE DREAM:  
Set late season 5. 

He lay on the bonnet of his “baby”. He had left Sammy sleeping at the motel. He needed to clear his head. There were too many thoughts swirling around in there for him to sleep.

He lay there, by the lake, staring up at the stars. He was sorting through his thoughts and his worries as much as he could, deciding on what to put in the box that he would lock away and what to focus on now.

Finally, after two long, difficult hours Dean had his thoughts sorted into manageable piles. He had piles that he would have to deal with every day. Things like worrying about Sammy, trying to kill Lucifer and trying to save the world. Light subjects, you could say. Then he had the pile to go and be locked into the box. These were things like his own fear, his own pain and guilt over his parents', Ellen's, Jo's, Ash's death and everyone else who had died on his watch, among other things.

When he was finished combing through his thoughts and locking some away another thought slipped into Dean's mind. Dean groaned as he realised that he had forgotten one of the biggies. One of the thoughts that should be locked away immediately. This thought happened to be of someone he knew. Someone he would trust with Sammy's life without a second thought. Well there were lots of thoughts about the certain someone but they were all wrong. Dean shouldn't think thoughts like that. And he definitely shouldn't be thinking them about a man... if he even has a gender.

Why did he have to feel this way about HIM? The one he wanted so much, but yet knew he could never have. It just wasn't right. The thought of his shining smile and his black, bed hair made Dean smile a sad smile. He had never wanted someone so much.

He lay there, on the '67 Chevrolet Impala, thinking of those amazing cerulean, blue eyes. He had his hands behind his head. He slowly drifted to sleep, thinking of his sexy angel of Thursday. No. He was not his angel. And he definitely not sexy. Dean couldn't think like that. He just couldn't.

The night was warm, but with a cool breeze that made it a comfortable enough temperature that Dean could sleep on his darling car with his old leather jacket over his shoulders. He had a smile on his face as he slept. The reason for this was that he never got around to locking that last memory in the box before he went to sleep.

His dream was amazing. 

“Hey.... Listen. We need to talk.” Dean said as his heart began to race. Thanking God that Sam was out doing research.

“Yes, Dean? What is it? Is everything okay? Oh no. Sam didn't start-” Cas asked, immediately jumping to conclusions, worry plastered across his face.

“No. Cas he didn't. Calm down. I need you to sit down okay?”

“Okay, Dean. What is it?” Cas asked sitting down on Dean's bed in the motel room. Cas sat right beside Dean. “What's up with this guy and his lack of consideration for personal space” Dean thought with a sigh. He didn't mind though. Not really. 

“How do I tell him?” Dean thought.

He paused.

“Okay, Cas. I'm just gonna come out and say it.” Dean said while deciding that ripping the band aid off fast and in one go was the way to do this.

“Cas.” Dean said looking into his blue eyes. “I like you.”

“I like you too, Dean,” Cas replied without hesitation.

“No! No no no no no no no no!” Dean said shaking his head with frustration. Cas looked at him with a shocked and worried expression.

“Cas.” Dean started again. This time he took Cas' face in his hands and placed his forehead against the angels. “I like-like you! Like really like-like you.”

Cas looked bewildered for a moment. Then the penny dropped. His expression slowly changed. First his lips began to twitch up into a smile. Dean couldn't help but watch his perfect full, pink lips that demanded to be kissed. Then forest green eyes met sea blue ones. The blue eyes sparkled. That sounded like a “chick-flick” line but in this case he didn't care. He could have stared into Cas' eyes forever and ever. Cheesy, I know, but true.

Cas leaned his chin forward and their lips met. For a second Dean was shocked. Then he relaxed into the kiss. Dean couldn't help but notice how perfect this was. Him and Cas togther finally. Dean couldn't get over how soft Cas' lips were, even though they looked so rough. Dean also didn't think he'd like the feeling of Cas' stubble rubbing against his own, but he was wrong. Again.

Dean felt Cas tongue against his lips, begging for enterance. He obliged and opened his mouth. Cas tasted better than Dean could have imagined. There tongues danced a slow, graceful waltz. Cas tasted of butterscotch and coffee. Dean wasn't sure how seeing as how the angel didn't eat or drink but right now he didn't care. 

Then Cas broke away so they could take a breath, which was unfortunately a necessity. Instead of going back to Dean's lips, he kissed along his jaw to his ear, making Dean shiver with delight. Cas began to kiss and suck at that spot behind Dean's ear that left him moaning his name.

“Cas!” Dean whispered.

“Yes, Dean?”

Dean's eyes flew open. “What?” Dean looked around, eyes wide, reaching for his gun. “Cas! Hey, Buddy! What are you doing here?” he asked, relaxing when he saw the angel and hoping Cas wouldn't notice the blush that spreading up Dean's cheeks.

“You called me, Dean” he said matter-a-factly.

“Oh, did I? I'm sorry. I was asleep.” Dean replyed, hoping that would fix this situation.

“If you called me in your sleep, does that not me that you were dreaming about me?” Cas asked, with his signature head tilt that made Dean's heart swell. He tried to ignore it. He was not gay. He was not allowed to be gay. His father made that clear when he was nine and had a crush on his friend. And that boy was gorgeous! “ no Dean. Stop.” he thought. He had had the bruises for weeks to show it, which he obviously had to lie about and say he fell down the stairs. That fall resulted in a busted cheek, black eye, three broken ribs and a fractured jaw. Being gay was okay for anyone else, but not Dean. Dean was supposed to be manly. He was supposed to be the typical one-night-stand guy, who didn't give a tiny rats ass about the girls he slept with. That's what his dad told him. He was to be straight. He was supposed to be a dominate male who was in charge in every relationship. Well, maybe the reason he didn't care about those was because he wasn't at all attracted to them or to the life he was supposed to have.

Dean just looked at him. How had he already learned so much already. Dean flushed a deep red colour and looked way from Castiel with embarrassment. Dean started to play with his ring.

“Dean, why were you dreaming about me?” Cas asked, looking completely confused. The look Castiel gave Dean made him smile.

Dean must have been staring because Cas called his name again.

“Cas I-” Dean started.

“Dean. Please tell me. I see the way you look at me. It's different than the way you used to. I do not know enough to be able to tell what this means. The way you stare at me all the time makes me worried that you're mad at me. And because you do it so often I'm getting extremely worried. If you want me to stay away just say. Please. I don't want you constantly surrounded by someone you hate. Even if it will kill me to stay away” Cas said, worried that he was right, that Dean was angry with him. He hoped to his father that Dean didn't hate him. He couldn't meet Dean's gaze.

At this Dean slid off the bonnet of his car. He walked over to Cas and put his hand on his cheek.

“Cas. I could never hate you. How could I hate the love of my life? That'd be like-” Dean stopped himself realising what he just said. He started to back-track.

“I mean, you're the best friend I've ever had so-” 

“Oh, shut up, you asshat.” Cas said with a smile as he grabbed the hair at the back of Dean's head and pulled him down for a kiss.

Dean couldn't help but smile at the name his sexy angel called him. 

“Yes,” he thought. “He finally is my sexy angel”. 

Dean realised that maybe he could have what he wanted. Maybe his father was wrong. Plus he didn't have to worry about his father anymore. He was dead and wouldn't be able to lay another finger on him. Of course, Dean loved his father. Why else would he have been a good son, or maybe soldier was a better word and done exactly what he was told all the time. He missed his father obviously, but he didn't miss the abuse.

Right now Dean didn't even bother wasting a thought on his father's morals because he was coming up with a new set of values for him to live by. And obviously these values accepted Cas completely and would hopefully write them a happy, gooie, fluffy love story. But shush. Enough “chick-flick moments”. Lets enjoy that kiss....

Dean continued to enjoy the butterscotch and coffee flavoured Cas while Sam tried to figure out who was killing all the gay couples in town...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
